


Blue Pants and Blue Hearts

by Sk666



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Halloween
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:31:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk666/pseuds/Sk666
Summary: just some collection of one shots... the in between moments.basically shit they should show us on the show but because its cw they want us to suffer.





	1. Tyranny part 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing so go easy.  
> its all random, ideas for prompts are more than welcome. (in comments)  
> its all fluff and all. No angst if i can help it :p
> 
> This has not been proofread or anything. so there are many mistakes also English is not my first language soo...

Its stupid they just met yesterday, she is busy, the entire time bureau rests on her shoulder. Sara is busy in her Ava centric thoughts when she bumps into Zari.

Zari "woh! cap watch it don't want the time stiffs up my business because I got the boss's babe injured.  
Sara rolled her eye "you wish you could injure me" ignoring the other remark but secretly liking being called the boss's babe, but no one needs to know that.   
"so....where is she?" zari inquired.   
"who?" sara said carelessly, knowing that 'she' was Ava, and Ava was in her office, not with sara, but with the stupid time people....maybe she should be the time people so ava can spend more time with her.  
Zari "back to earth, earth to captain... oh you know who's name you were screaming 2 days ago in the hallway when you thought we all were out for some ice cream"

If only the waverider could split open and let Sara jump in she would, but since that was not happening she started to walk away from zari when Gideon interjected" Captain, Ms. Tomaz is referring to Director Sharpe or as you were screaming Ava."  
Sara almost tripped had it not been for her league training she would have been face flat on floor. She kept walking blushing the shade of ava's red underwear last night, vowing revenge on the AI. Maybe a slip of a soda can in the AI's core system. Cheeky bot. Sara walked in side her quarters and dove for her bed head first. "Gideon, would it kill you to just let it go.. also can you get Ava on the line". 

"Captain I have no idea what you are talking about" Gideon replied with a hint of sass if that was even possible sara thought. With that a hologram of Ava appeared sitting on her desk with a pile of paper work towering around her.

Ava looks up, there eye meet and sara's heart skips a beat. That tyrannical bastard. Ava smiles pushes back a strand of hair which isn't even present back her ear.   
"Hello there Captain Lance, to what do i owe this interruption." Ava says in her most flirtatious voice. Sara wants to keep it cool and Sara want to rip her blue pantsuit at the same time... Dilemmas of life.  
"Hi... so are you free or do I have to drag you out of that office?" sara says as carelessly and stoically as she can (failing miserably).  
"I still have tons of work to do, can"t come over just now as much as that pillow you are strangling looks inviting" ava says pouting.  
Sara makes an over dramatic exasperated sound as if scandalized by such an outrageous notion "Director Sharpe, that seems highly inappropriate I am not that kind of a lady."

Ava in her most time bureau-ish voice says "My apologies Captain, I was going to suggest a quickie in my 1 hour lunch break but now that I know what a proper lady you are, I am going to get some coffee and a danish from the cafe down the street. Talk to you later." Ava gives her most smug smile to date, motioning her hand to end the call.

SHIT! "wait no Ava!". Sara opens a portal to Ava's office with her 'borrowed time portal watch thingy".   
Ava looks at her amused raises her left eyebrow "yes Ms.Lance" knowing full well if this was a game she had won.

Sara weighs her options she had lost whatever power play that was going on but not for long if she could have her way. They were going to have the previously mentioned 'quickie' by hook or crook, at her terms however.

"Coffee and danish sound wonderful, lets go." Sara says cheekily.  
Ava narrows her eyes, somethings up sara is the last person to give up a trip to her bed to a cup of coffee. she decides to play along. And to be honest she doesn't have a spare suit in office today because sara keeps ripping them, purposely no matter how much she denies it. 'Sorry ava just happened in the heat of the moment' my ass.

Sara's looking at her tapping her left foot head tilted, arms folded with her trademark smirk wiggling her eyebrows.  
Shit! Now ava wants to rip her clothes apart, her heart beating faster by the minute... stupid tyrannical bastard.

"Wonderful, lets get going." ava says getting up sorting some files calling Gary into the office.

Gary rushes into the office within seconds mumbling fumbling like only he could " Captain Lance so nice to see you" genuinely happy to see her grinning ear to ear annoying ava.  
"Hey Gary, you too, Ava not giving you a hard time? just say the word". Sara says in her pseudo business tone.  
"Ah! wha? nnoo!!! hey!! ahhh no no noo no. Director Sharpe is the the best, she... she". Gary mumbles panic rising in hi voice.  
Ava interupts "That will be all Gary just wanted to tell you I'll be stepping out for a bit, if the delegation from Chicago comes before I am back seat them in conference room 6 and inform me ASAP."  
Gary nods enthusiastically "Will do Director Sharpe no worries you enjoy some time with the captain" he winks at Sara and addresses her "you should come more often Director sharpe is always working but whenever you are around, she is just more... more".  
"GARY!.... we are leaving" she gives him the famous Ava Sharpe death glare which means shutup or i'll kill you, grabbing sara by her hand and leaving her room trying to hide her blush.  
"More what Gary?" sara looks back laughing all along.  
Gary shouts back from Ava's office "more LOVELY to be around.....not that she is not lovely to be around otherwise...she is all the time... just moree"

Ava groans and drags sara out of the building not looking at her trying to keep a straight face.  
"lovely? my my Ava here I thought that was only for me to witness, kinda jealous not going to lie" Sara says walking hand in hand with her girlfriend.  
"shutup" Ava says rolling her eyes trying not to smile taking them to the coffee shop.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UPLOADED SOON today later in the evening or tomorrow  
Hopefully you guys liked it do give some feedback. This was my first attempt at a fanfic  
next chapter is all about the coffee shop


	2. tyranny 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This continues right where chapter 1 ends

The cafe is hardly 5 minutes walk down the busy street. They walk hand in hand, attached to the hip, closer than its necessary. Sara can't help but smile, everything seems brighter, the birds chirpier and the weather lovelier. They don't talk, they don't have to. Ava wonders why Sara is so uncharacteristically quite, she is pretty sure Sara is up to something, she doesn't really mind because all her mind can think of is Sara and her damn lips. 

The cafe is not that busy, handful of people scattered around different tables, its a small cafe and it smells like fresh grounded coffee and baked cookies. Sara moves to get in line ahead of Ava and realizes she doesn't really know what kind of coffee Ava actually likes? Black and bitter in accordance to time bureau policy of no fun probably.  
"so..how does the lady like it" Sara wiggles her eyebrows heavy with innuendo, probably not asking about the coffee at all.

Ava can't help but smile at how adorable Sara is "I suppose I could go for a cappuccino right now indulge a bit.... for the record any other time its black with vanilla single sugar. Oh! and a danish.  
Sara grabs Ava's suit raises on her toes and gives ava a peck on the nose "on it madam, i got it all handled, why don't you get us that booth right at the back, captain needs some privacy with her lady."

"what privacy are you expecting in a coffee shop,its the middle of the day, What are you upto?" Ava moves forward kissing sara on her lips, Just for a second lingering a bit.  
Sara smirks "Exactly that" placing a finger on Ava's lips."now move along don't you dare lose that table its perfect for a little fun time with no prying eye Sharpe" Sara nudges Ava towards the table.  
Ava Sharpe, Director of time bureau, giggles. Wait what? Ava turns around hoping to God that sara HAS not just seen that. She walks towards the table feeling butterflies in her stomach, feeling like she was in grade 10 and on a date. Nervous, giddy, blushing the whole package. 

Sara of course had seen Ava giggle and was not going to let it go. EVER. Sara still got it with the ladies. Not that she was thinking about other ladies. Sara collects their order and heads back...she can see Ava watching her as she approaches. It makes Sara feel all warm and fuzzy, this is not happening she thinks how the hell is this woman making Sara Lance weak in knee just by looking at her?  
Sara sits next to Ava rather than opposite to her there backs against the wall, corner most booth of the cafe secluded from everyone. 

"look at you, got the order all right, I was worried you might not be able to handle all that information." ava says teasingly leaning into Sara.  
"ouch! what is that supposed to mean?" sara trying to sound offended but failing  
"oh you know i understand how hard it would be for you, since you are hot and bothered for me. Must be really hard to concentrate, not that i blame you. I do have that effect on people ". Ava states as a matter of factly and takes a huge bite of her danish getting a bit powder sugar on her nose.

Sara smiles and licks the powdered sugar away leaving a very blushed Ava behind "First of all I am not the one who is all giggly here" Sara remarks, Ava groans and looks the other way. "secondly who are these other 'people' you talk about? do I need to take care of some business around here" Sara adds rolling her sleeves up as if ready to fight of the 'people' Ava had the said effect on.

"you are ridiculous!" Ava arches her eyebrows and kisses Sara, longer than its appropriate at a cafe, Sara leans further into Ava with her hand moving up Ava's legs. Issuing a surprised and a very load moan from Ava causing people sitting nearby to give scandalous and disapproving looks. Sara is fully enjoying the crimson blush creeping up Ava's neck. she moves down to kiss her neck sucking on Ava's pulse point.

"YOU! did that on purpose" Ava hisses already breathless.  
"I know, not denying anything here babe" Sara mumbles in her neck.  
"WE...UH Sara? SARA are you even listening? we can't here, in public. I come here all the time. A lot of people from bureau come here too. SARA!" Ava helplessly states not moving away from Sara but if possible,even more towards her arching her neck to give Sara better access. 

Sara stops abruptly, grabs Ava by her arm and leads her to the washroom.   
"Sara wait where are you? oh! Oh..."

Its lucky that no one is there, not that it would have mattered. The moment Sara locks the cubicle Ava is on her, taking charge trying to regain all the lost control from back at the booth. Sara has already unbuckled Ava's belt and unbuttons her pants. Its all too fast yet it doesn't seem enough Ava wants more of Sara. They are loud without any shame...moaning, banging around the cubicle, panting, cussing and of course pleas of going a faster. Ava's bun is no more.. her hair gloriously falling everywhere, her shirt missing a couple of buttons... both panting loudly trying to breath.. Sara still holding Ava as close to her as possible marking her territory on Ava's neck.  
"you did this on purpose I can see at least 2 buttons on the floor, I am supposed to go back to work!! Saraa!" Ava says between trying to suppress her moans "And stop doing that! I know you are leaving a mark on my neck, sara I, oh god sara... i can't go back with love bites on my neck, everyone will know."

Sara grins "love bites" starts laughing against Ava's shoulder.   
"real mature" Ava rolls her eyes trying to suppress her smile

Sara looks up at Ava gives her a kiss on the lips and wiggles her eyebrows "Not my fault you were the one who mentioned a quickie I was just complying to your need"  
Ava can't help but smile at sara and wonder how she got here with Sara at this exact moment, thinking about there first encounter which involved Ava pointing a gun at her.  
There is a knock outside the door both women are startled apparently forgotten that they are in a public washroom. "you guys done having sex in there? jeez! get a damn room there a cheap motel literally right across the street"

Within seconds they are dressed and out apologizing to the waitress outside, thinking this was it, no more embarrassing encounters. Well Ava was, Sara was quite pleased with herself. Ava already blushing to a lighter shade of a tomato groans loudly and if possible gets a deeper shade of red across her cheeks, as soon as they step back in the cafe. Everyone is looking at them. Some laughing other disapproving and some simply curious, clearly they were loud enough for their noises to be carried out. There are some wolf whistles, someone shouting 'Woh nice, You Go Girl'. And a very disapproving manager who gives them a warning of a permanent ban if anything of this nature was to happen again.

Ava rushes out, Sara follows laughing her head off "well That was interesting Director Sharpe" Sara adds.  
"interesting OMG! Sara i have never been given a warning of any sort and let alone being caught having sex in public, i cant believe this just happened, I want to d.." Ava is almost shouting.  
Sara interrupts Ava's rant barely controlling her laughter "well actually Zari also walked in on us 2 days ago when we were in the hallway of the waverider just found out today"  
"WHAT? oh GOD SARA!!! MS TOMAZ, NO NO NO" Ava is almost hysterical at this point.

Sara grabs hold of her arm and whispers trying to calm her girlfriend "hey its ok Aves, we have more important things to discuss, like that motel our dear waitress suggested"

Ava gives Sara her death stare, "fine fine lets head back" Sara grins. 

Its a sight to behold Director shape and Captain Lance entering the bureau, Director sharpe missing her top most button, a pinkish red mark barely visible from her right collar. And Captain Lance proudly Strutting along her.  
"I'll see you tonight Director Sharpe, important business to discuss" Sara says in her no nonsense business voice that is not working at all in the middle of the reception area with a dozen agents around.

Ava just rolls her eyes grunts and in her most time bureau-ish manner and says "right." and walks away but Sara can see Ava has a hint of a smile as soon as she turns away.  
Sara skips a beat, damn Ava Sharpe was going to be the death of her.

BACK AT THE WAVERIDER

Zari "had fun?"  
"we had coffee, nothing special" sara states.   
"oh too bad maybe she can come over tonight" zari tries to reassure Sara  
"yeah" sara starts to head towards her room  
when Gideon interjects "And a warning from the coffee shop for having sex in the washroom"  
"GIDEON!!!! HOW? THE HELL WHAT? HOW DO YOU!! NEVER MIND. Cut me some slack here JEEZ!." with that Sara is off practically running to her room.

Zari barely containing her laughter "I love you Gideon"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Halloween, the bureau is throwing a costume party. Ava invites the legends over in spirit of a mission well done.  
> (this is post 3x11 when zari asks sara to ask ava out).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so they are not together in this one (yet). I couldn't find a Halloween fic out here so decided to do one. It took me a long time to decide what ava and sara would go as. (took me 50 days and a scene from jes macallan's mistresses to finally decide).  
> anyways do leave comments and let me know what you guys think.  
> ideas for other oneshots are welcome.

It had been a day since Zari had told her that love was worth the risk and sara had finally decided to ask ava out. The question however remained as to how was she supposed to ask her out. Normally Sara was the epitome of cool and game, but Agent Sharpe had a way of making sara nervous and off her game. They had talked over the phone and sara had almost asked her out but they got interrupted by a level 8 anachronism, which the legends dealt with surprisingly no casualties. Even sara was surprised and perhaps everything going so smoothly and Ava pleased beyond comprehension that the legends had actually followed protocol in a mission (unconsciously unknown to her) she invited the legends to the office Halloween costume party.

The phone call had been small and swift but had left Sara restless. 

_Ava: so there is this costume party tomorrow, you guys did really well for once.... and i guess that calls for some sort of  reward. 7. sharp._

_Sara: 7 sharp? nah, i would say a solid  10 **Sharpe.**_

Ava  : I know, but we were talking about you.

 

Sara had to pick out the perfect costume because of course it had to be better than Ava and she should look more than a 10 too. This was war, actually no she really wanted to look irresistible when she finally asked ava out.

The Legends were beyond excited, even gideon was actively suggesting costumes. Zari was going as Katana from Mortal Kombat. Nate and ray as Hans solo and indiana jones respectively. Amaya as princess leia (on nates request) and Mick was going as Mick. 

Sara at first had decided to dress up in a pantsuit exactly like ava and do a bun and all just to see her reaction but had dropped the idea because this time she didnt want to piss the agent off but kiss her... sara had been thinking about that a lot actually. It was all she was capable of these days. Stupid Ava. So it had come down to either Lara Croft or Supergirl. Maybe supergirl would be too much and sara didn't really feel like wearing a skirt. So lara croft it was. Braided hair 'prop' guns tight black leather jeans, grey fitted tank top and the works. She was satisfied with the look, she planned to play it cool and the look supported it. Ava would probably be dressed as something boring like a banker or something.

The legends got to the bureau around 8ish the party was at the roof, sara was glad she wasn't wearing a skirt in the open. She didn't want to be put off her game because she was cold. They entered the party which was in full swing drinks were going around music and dance floor were lit, if you didn't know any better it looked like a normal party with normal people in it. Sara's eyes searched for Ava but she couldn't find her yet. she pretended not to care but zari being an annoying brat told her to look for gary instead which was surely lead to Ava.

Sara informed her that she was fine and not looking for Ava at all. Sara needed a drink, the anticipation was killing her, what was Ava doing to her. She had actually died twice and yet here she was giddy after a Agent Sharpe.

They were already 20 minutes into the party sara was getting restless, when she spotted Gary, dressed as some sort of a wizard maybe? Sara walked towards him with new energy, never had she been more excited in life to see Gary. He was gathered around a crowd, as Sara got there the crowd parted and time stopped itself. There stood Agent Ava Sharpe in all her glory hair open, those luscious golden locks slightly curled and flowing, draping her shoulders. Dressed as WONDER WOMAN. Sara stood still, mouth slightly open, gawking at her, and her legs. Ava's legs were a gift from god and sara thanked all the gods there were ever for that. She was wearing well a very short skirt with her legs that went for miles Ava looked breath taking. 

Zari had to physically close Sara's mouth to bring her out of her trance. Ava stood there looking at Sara with amused look. Shit Sara thought, Ava knew what was going in sara's mind.

with all the bravado she could muster up Sara strutted towards Ava trying to play cool.   

Sara"you look...well its a good look" stammering.

Ava  'lara croft?..hmm.. I would have thought supergirl with that ego of yours".

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued.....  
> please let me know what you guys think?


End file.
